


Breaking Point

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nobody Dies, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Sam Winchester is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Dean gets hurt in a fight and Cas doesn’t know what to do
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 45





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by my own tumblr post, at @bbcalamity

**Cas**

It all happened so fast.  
Dean and I had been walking to the car from a dinner date when they attacked.

We thought they were homophobes at first – but then it became apparent that they were supernatural.

We’d retired, everyone knew we had and yet a few brave souls every now and then would try and take us out.  
This was one of those times.  
I thought they might be Vampires, but they weren’t. A few stray Demons, nothing more and nothing less.

“Cas!” Dean warns me and I duck out of the way of a punch flying my way.

The Demons start spouting shit about Jack, about how I’m a pathetic Angel for falling for a god damn Winchester.  
But I’m proud of us. I’m proud of what we are and I don’t care. I will fight for us and my family. Our family.

Dean is fighting with one of the Demons over something that the Demon manages to get from Dean’s jacket but I don’t see what it is but Dean gets it back and puts it away back in his jacket.  
I thought we were in the clear about this sort of stuff but I guess we were wrong. My mind goes to Sam and Eileen and I wonder if they’re safe, if these cowards have gone for them too but it seems like they’re after us. We can always find out later.  
I take out a few of the Demons and turn to face Dean.

“Dean.” I call out.

“Cas, look out!” Dean yells and pushes me out the way.

I turn in one swift movement to see a Demon with a blade miss me by inches and instead plunge itself into Dean’s abdomen, and Dean screams as its ripped out.  
Time seems to slow down in that moment and I catch him as he falls.  
The Demons laugh and run off and I don’t care. All I care about is Dean.

“Dean.” I choke on my own words as I apply pressure to the wound. “I’m so sorry. I should have seen them coming -”

We’re not far from the impala, I could carry Dean and get him to the hospital.

“Hey its okay, you’re okay.” He says weakly, a hand going to where mine is.

I’m searching for my phone to call Sam, Dean is holding on to me as tight as he can.

“Cas. I love you.” He whispers.

“Don’t you dare leave me, Dean Winchester.” I say, seriously on the verge of breakdown.

I try and focus, trying to heal him with my powers but they aren’t working and I keep trying; tears are blinding my eyes, running down my cheeks.

“Damn it...This can’t be happening.” I sob.

Dean is trying to sit up and he fumbles in his jacket for something which I soon see are the keys to the impala and I carry him over, practically ripping the passenger seat door off its hinge.  
He’s trying to stay focused.  
I get on the phone to Sam and it goes straight to voicemail so I tell him to get his ass to the hospital.

“Dean, what did they try and take from you anyway?” I ask him, putting the phone away as I drive to the hospital.

I get no answer and I put my phone down. I don’t even want to look to see the state he’s in.

If you’d have asked me about ten years ago if I ever wanted to feel fear, I’d tell you no. That Angels don’t feel fear because its not necessary.  
But now I know what it is and I hate it. I hate how it consumes me, how human it makes me feel. How it takes a hold of everything I hold dear and how it plays a big part in everything that makes a human what they are.  
Its the feeling of feeling helpless and not knowing what to do.  
I may be more human than Angel now, and I love being what I am. But I also hate it sometimes. I’m at breaking point.

I get to the hospital and turn to get Dean out the car, he’s not even breathing. 

My heart is racing. Another sign of how human this Angel has become.  
As soon as the staff see Dean they leap into action and I am told to wait in the waiting room.

A half hour passes and Sam comes rushing into the room.

“What the hell happened, Cas!?”

“We were walking to the car after our date when the demons attacked. I thought they were all gone, Dean pushed me out the way and got stabbed. I couldn’t heal him.”

Sam sits me down and tells me Dean will pull through, he always does.  
A nurse comes over and asks what relation I am to Dean.

“My name is Sam Winchester, I’m Dean’s brother and this is Dean’s husband Castiel Winchester.” Sam says quickly.

I don’t even register what he said till a few minutes after he’s said it and the nurse tells us that somebody will be out to see us soon.

An hour and a half passes.  
A doctor asks to see us.

“Dean is stable.”

A sigh of relief is audible and Sam hugs me from behind.

“But he needs to stay in hospital for a few days. We’ve done what we can. You’re lucky you got him here in time.”

I see him being wheeled out of surgery and the doctor says I can stay with him whilst he rests.  
Sam tells me to go after him and he’ll tell Eileen that we’re okay. He’ll bring some food later and I thank him.

I follow Dean to his room and sit by the bed – his jacket is draped over another chair.

I watch his chest rise and fall and the beeps of the machine.

Minutes turn into hours and a nurse offers to get me checked over, but I’m fine. Though there is blood everywhere.  
I take Dean’s hand in mine.

“Cas?”

I look up from where my eyes have wandered and meet Dean’s eyes, he’s groggy and disorientated but very much alive.  
I bite my lip, relieved and tears threaten to fall again.

“Hello Dean.” I whisper.

One of Dean’s hands travels up to wipe my tears away and he tries to sit up but can’t.

“You’ll be here for a few days, Dean. Don’t argue.”

Dean says nothing but I know what he wants to say and both of us already know it too.  
He asks for some pain relief and I get the doctors and they see to it that he gets what he needs.  
He looks around for something, seeing the jacket and relaxing. The doctors leave and tell me to call if we need anything.

“What did they try to take from you, anyway?” I ask softly.

“Check the jacket, Cas.” Dean replies as he finds the words to say.

I get up for a few moments, retrieving the jacket and checking all the pockets and finding a box in the inside pocket.  
I look at him, confused and he tells me to open it. So I do.

A ring. A black band with two diamonds made to look like angel wings. It looks like my grace. It looks like he’s captured what my grace looks like.

“Oh, Dean.” I sit down, the box being exchanged hands and Dean struggles to fight back his own tears.

“I…”

“Dean you can ask me that when you’re not on your death bed.” I laugh nervously, leaning in to nuzzle his hand. “I thought I lost you.”

“I still...I still want to know what your answer is, Castiel.” 

I look up and see him smiling through the pain.

I’ve been to the ends of the Earth for this man, I’ve done so much to prove myself to him, to others who said so much about all of us.  
There is nowhere I’d rather be, but by his side.

“You know how I feel, I will always be yours. So yes. I will marry you.”


End file.
